Era pra ser assim!
by mel potter granger
Summary: Durante a guerra no mundo bruxo,Harry e hermione se vêem em uma situação muito dificil,e ela terá que fazer de tudo para ter seu perdão de volta,o que será que vai acontecer? contém spoilers !


Obs: essa fic não é minha,é uma tradução que fiz,espero que gostem,desculpem os erros e por favor deixem um review,contém spoilers do livro 7

**Era pra ser assim!**

**Houve uma desordem,Hermione deixou os dentes do basilisco cairem no até Rony,ela o enlaçou no pescoço dando-lhe um beijo na boca.Rony deixou cair os dentes e o cabo de vassoura que segurava,respondendo ao beijo com tanto entusiasmo,que suspendeu Hermione.**

**-Esse é o momento?Perguntou Harry francamente,enquanto nada acontecia,exceto que Rony e Hermione agarravam-se um ao outro mais firme e seduzidos no local,ele alterou sua voz.-Oi!existe uma guerra acontecendo aqui!-Rony e Hermione pararam de se beijar e olharam para ele ainda abraçados um ao outro.**

**Hermione viu a profundidade da dor e as lágrimas escondidas nos olhos verdes que tanto amava,e de repente ela sabia o quanto ela ter beijado Rony tinha profundamente ferido Harry,ela viu nesses maravilhosos olhos verdes que ela tinha matado sua única razão de viver.Sua mente estava girando,ela se perguntou porque tinha beijado o Rony,o que tinha decerto entre eles?amava Harry mais do que a própria vida,tinha provado para si mesma durante o tempo que Rony esteve fora,ela simplesmente não podia,por que tinha deixado aquele momento dominá-la?Ela olhava para baixo,ainda tinha seu braço em torno de Rony,ela também viu o desespero e desesperança envolta de Harry,ela precisava dizer alguma coisa,mas foi interrompida por Rony quando respondeu Harry.**

**-sei,cara.Disse Rony,que olhou como se tivesse sido atingido na parte de trás da cabeça com um objeto.-por isso é agora ou nunca,não é?**

**Então,antes que Hermione pudesse explicar,Harry virou suas costas e foi se afastando deles.Ela teve tempo pra recordar as noites apaixonadas que ela havia compartilhado na tenda com Harry,com a batalha à sua volta.**

**Harry tinha desaparecido e ela sabia o que ele iria fazer,ela então,lembrou-se de suas palavras um dia antes de Rony ter retornado para participar com eles.**

**-**_**Eu te amo Hermione,e se eu perder você,eu não sei o que fazer,prefiro morrer do que viver sem você do meu lado.**_**Ela lembrou de como eles tinham feito amor naquela noite,tinha sido a última vez que ela o teve em seus braços,sim,ela sabia exatamente onde ele tinha ido.**

**E,em seguida,o seu pior pesadelo veio,ela estava em pé com os outros quando Voldemort apareceu,e em prantos,o corpo de Harry caiu morto nos pés de Hagrid.(não entendi essa parte direito)**

**Ela sabia que era por sua culpa que Harry estava morto,ele havia declarado seu amor à ela,e em seguida havia visto ela beijando Rony.Memórias de sua primeira noite veio através de sua mente,seguida rapidamente por todas as memórias do tempo que passou com ele,ela lembrava porquê havia dado tudo para estar com ele,só queria morrer naquele momento,para que pudesse estar com ele novamente.**

**Estava tão desesperada,que ela nem viu Neville corajosamente,matar a cobra Nagini,ela também não ouviu o barulho dos reforços atacando os comensais da morte.**

**Hermione lutou ao lado dos outros na esperança de morrer e juntar-se a Harry mais uma vez,mas ela simplesmente não podia.Ele tinha ensinado muito bem,e ela continuava ganhando a luta.Então,quando enfrentava Bellatrix juntamente com Gina,ela sentiu sua presença,e sabia de alguma forma que Harry estava próximo,quando Molly Weasley assumiu a luta com Bellatrix Lestrangue,ela mais uma vez recordou a declaração de amor que ia fazer a Harry james Potter "Eu amo você,por todos os tempos Harry,não importa o que tinha dito-lhe",em seguida,pensou "que estúpido e impulsivo beijo que eu tinha que ter dado em Rony."**

**Harry subitamente apareceu lá na frente dela,ela o viu olhar para ela,viu uma profunda dor em seus olhos,ele virou-se para assumir a luta contra Voldemort.Ela tinha que resolver isso,era necessário ele saber que ela realmente tinha amor por ele,beijar Rony tinha sido feito na sua felicidade,em busca de distância para salvar Harry.(também não entendi direito)**

**Mesmo se fosse ela,sabia que seria difícil perdoá-la,em sua totalidade,mas ela tinha que tentar,não podia viver o resto de sua vida sozinha e sem Harry,e ela tinha quase certeza de que ficaria sozinha para sempre.**

**A batalha tinha finalmente terminado,os mortos tinham sido colocados em caixões,Rony e Gina foram para perto dos outros Weasleys,mas Hermione foi procurar Harry para tentar explicar,para pedir perdão,já tinha procurado em cada lugar que lembrava,exceto no escritório da uma velocidade que nem ela sabia que tinha,correu para a escada quebrada que dava entrada à diretoria,parou um pouco para respirar e pensou no que poderia dizer para fazer as coisas ficarem direito,para colocar as coisas de volta da forma como elas haviam sido,da forma que deveria ser.**

**Entrando no escritório ela encontrou-o sentado no chão,faixas de lágrimas cobriam-lhe o rosto,ele nem sequer havia olhado pra ela,ou percebido a forma como ela entrou na sala.Em silêncio,ela aproximou-se vagarosamente e sentou-se no chão ao lado dele,colocando seu braço em torno dele,puxando-o para o seu peito. "Eu amo você",ela susurrou.**

**Ele ainda não olhava para ela,que finalmente desatou e caiu no choro,ela nunca sentiu tanta dor,seu coração estava rompendo,e era ela a própria culpada.Ela sentiu seu polegar limpar suas lágrimas,e então afastarem seus cabelos,ela apertou-o ainda mais contra seu peito.**

**-Por que?Perguntou ele calmamente.**

**-Foi apenas um impulso,apenas um agradecimento pela ajuda...-Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.**

**-mas você realizou ele,você beijou ele,...e ficou agarrada nele.Harry disse tristonho.**

**-Por que você foi atrás de Voldemort daquele jeito?Ela perguntou calmamente.**

**-Eu tinha de morrer,ia ser menos doloroso,mais fácil...você quebrou meu coração.Harry respondeu sem rodeios.**

**Rony entrou na sala "Finalmente encontrei vocês" ele anunciou com um sorriso.**

**-Rony,você pode deixar-nos em paz durante algum tempo?ela perguntou educadamente,ainda triste com as palavras de Harry.**

**-O que?me levou um tempão para encontrar vocês aqui,deveriam descer e juntar-se a nós no grande salão.Respondeu,novamente sendo insensível.**

**-Rony,quero ficar sozinha com o homem que amo,agora seja um bom menino e desça.Gritou Hermione,para o espanto de Rony.**

**-você...ele...amor,mas você.Rony olhou incrédulo para ela.**

**Hermione tirou sua varinha do bolso,e levantou-se "Rony,não quero enganar você,agora vai crescer,quero falar com o Harry sobre nosso bebê.**

**-b,b,b,b,bebê?gaguejou Rony.**

**-Urghh,Weasley pare de chorar,SAI!!!Gritou Hermione,havia perdido sua paciência com o amigo,com um rápido aceno com a varinha,Rony foi forçado a se retirar do escritório,e a porta fechou-se em sua cara.**

**-Eu sou o homem que ama?Harry havia levantado,e olhava pra ela com os olhos arregalados.**

**-Você não achou que eu ia ter um bebê com alguém que não amava,não é?perguntou ela,agora abrindo um pequeno sorriso nos lábios,dessa vez não podia deixar passar.**

**-Vamos ter um bebê?Harry disse,seus olhos verdes brilharam.-Eu e você,um bebê?como?**

**-Sim amor,um bebê,que é o que acontece quando duas pessoas que se amam,tem relações sexuais.Ela disse puxando-o para um beijo apaixonado.Foi um beijo longo e macio,expressando o amor e a ternura que ambos sentiam um pelo outro.**

**Enquanto isso,Rony escutava tudo por trás da porta, "você mereceu"disse pra si mesmo. "é o que acontece quando você deixa um menino e uma menina juntos em uma barraca,e vai embora durante semanas."**


End file.
